


Moving On

by 1000PaperCranes



Series: Head Canon [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, just sleeping, protective cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000PaperCranes/pseuds/1000PaperCranes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place the night after Never Hit a Woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap! I am so bad at naming things. Someone please help me. If you think of a better title to any of my stories PLEASE let me know.

Kono's phone is ringing, but before she can wake up enough to remember where she put it, it stops.

"Yo?" Or someone else _answered_ it. It's Kawika's voice chuckling quietly into the phone beside her. "She's fine, brah." It's his strong body making the bed warm, and his tattooed arm reaching over to hold the phone to her ear. Something about this isn't right, but Kono is sleepy and safe and she doesn't want to think about that right now. Or ever, possibly. "Say hello to the bossman, surfer girl; I know you're awake."

"Please say we don't have a case." Steve and Kawika laugh at her in stereo.

"We don't have a case."

Kono groans gratefully. "Bitchin'." Then she begins to worry, because Steve's voice is not crackled with sleep. " _Why_ are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

"I just… needed to hear your voice." Something isn't right with Steve. Kono gears up to shake off the cobwebs and get to the bottom of it, but when Danny's voice comes down the stairs in the background, she relaxes, drifting on the sounds of a muffled Danny-rant.

_"Oh, my, God. I told you not to call her. She's **sleeping** , Steven. Which is what you **should** be doing. What I **want** to be doing. What Grace **is** doing. And if you wake her, so help me, I will skin you alive and hang you from a tree for the coyotes to eat."_

"We don't have coyotes, Danno."

_"Fine then, bears."_

"No bears, either."

_"Bobcats."_

"Nope."

_"Rattlesnakes."_

"Nu-uh."

 _"Pigs! I will leave you for the wild boars and they will eat everything, even your bones, and I will get away with it. I'm a detective, Steven; I will get away with it. The boars will do my dirty work and I will sit back and laugh and replace you with a Chihuahua. You can be replaced, Steven. Replaced. With a Chihuahua. I will do it. Don't think I won't.   Now, go to bed!"_ Kono grins sleepily, too tired to really laugh. She hears Steve dissolve into wheezing, stumbling hilarity. _"Give me that!"_ Now in possession of the phone, Danny continues, "I'm sorry about him, Kono. We love you. Go back to sleep."

Kono hums warmly in response and a moment later feels Kawika put the phone away. When he settles down without touching her, Kono grumbles muzzily, grabbing his wrist and pulling it around her waist. He pulls her close, wrapping protectively around her. His fingers curl in her shirt and his nose settles coolly on the back of her neck. Everything is wonderful and nothing hurts. Kono falls back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> No, Kono is not a tramp and did not go home and bang with another guy the same night. Neither she nor Kawika intended anything romantic or sexual. They were exhausted and Kono was scared, they fell asleep.
> 
> I do intend this to be the start of something, but I'm lacking inspiration. This seemed to stand pretty well alone so I thought I'd put it out there.
> 
> As always, please let me know if there are any mistakes or plot holes.


End file.
